Even after they have been washed, either by hand or in a dish washer, drinking vessels are typically handled by a person before they are used. Such handling affords an opportunity for germs, bacteria, viruses and other contaminants to be readily transferred from the handler to the drinking vessel, including its lip area, and thence from the lip area to the person using the drinking vessel. The opportunity for such transfer is particularly present in public and private institutions such as hospitals, nursing homes, clinics, and the like, where germs, bacteria, viruses and other contaminants are prevalent as well as in restaurants, bars, hotels, motels and other public and private dining areas where handlers of drinking vessels do not always follow or practice good hygienic habits.